shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jitabata to Kiai
Jitabata to Kiai (Struggle and Fighting Spirit), named after the stereotypical behavior of its practitioners, is a form of martial arts which was painstakingly developed by gremlins some time during the Void Century as a means of defending Yijiru from the tyranny of the World Government. Due to the fact that the average gremlin is more defensively territorial than outright aggressive, a supermajority of its maneuvers are far more debilitating than they are lethally dangerous. Unknowingly to the gremins, its name is a pun on the idiom kicking (jitabata) and screaming (kiai). ''Advantages Jitabata to Kiai is an excellent means of self-defense, for it is easily capable of being utilized to render an assailant utterly incapable of harming its practitioners. It also doesn't require superhuman physical capabilitiesi, meaning that the physical prerequisites that a practitioners must meet in order to learn it aren't as extreme as those required by the likes of Rokushiki. Disadvantages Jitabata to Kiai is absurdly technical, meaning that an ample amount of grace is needed in order to utilize it effectively. It's also susceptible to being nullified by boundaries between the practitioner and the target of the practitioner such as any armor being worn by the practitioner's target. Techniques 'Funsai' - 'Pulverization' - Is a basic maneuver within Jitabata to Kiai where the practitioner pinches his or her target with enough vigor to damage nerves situated upon the locations that were pinched. In the hands of a skillful practitioner, this maneuver can be utilized to temporarily numb the entirety of a limb. Though this maneuver may render an individual incapable of feeling his or her limb, it does not render an individual incapable of using his or her limb. Fortunately most individuals are incapable of effectively utilizing their limbs without some form of sensation to inform them of the limbs' status. 'Furikiru' - 'To Shake Free From' - Is a basic maneuver within Jitabata to Kiai where the practitioner induces any of his or her limbs into shivering with the ferocity of an earthquake and then strikes his or her target with his or her shivering limb, resulting in the transfer of a powerful vibration which will literally shake a ligament and or a tendon apart if the practitioner had managed to strike his or her target in a manner which directly transfered the vibration to the ligament and or tendon. : 'Mason' - 'Wear and Tear' - Is advanced maneuver within Jitabata to Kiai where the practitioner induces the both of his or her hands into shivering with the ferocity of an earthquake while he or she rapidly slides the palms of his or her hands across the surface of his or her target, gradually eroding his or her target with friction as a result. Though it is possible for this maneuver to be utilized against a living being, most practitioners prefer not to in order to avoid literally bloodying their hands. 'Dakkyuu' - 'Dislocation''' - Is a basic maneuver within Jitabata to Kiai where the practitioner utilizes a well-aimed and perfectly angled palm strike to instantaneously subject his or her target to a joint dislocation. Though it may seem to be the simplest of Jitabata to Kiai's basic maneuvers, it is actually the most difficult to perform. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Pop Band Pirates